


walmart

by citruscake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Crack, M/M, Soulmates, Walmart adventures, johnny has no clue what the hell is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruscake/pseuds/citruscake
Summary: every time you step foot in a walmart, it’s like entering another dimension.johnny hasn’t been to walmart in a very long time.





	walmart

**Author's Note:**

> so. i had a very weird dream about a walmart. and a cute boy who claimed to be my soulmate. but he had a dog tail
> 
> and well. here we are

Johnny really wasn’t expecting to spend his Saturday afternoon at Walmart, but here he was, standing in the middle of the store, a list from Jaehyun in his hand.

He lets out a deep sigh as he realizes he has absolutely zero idea where any of these items are, since he only shops at Target in his adult life. Isn’t that crazy? He hasn’t stepped foot in a Walmart in at least six years. Can’t relate.

He pulls out his phone and dials Jaehyun’s number for the third time since he stepped foot in this Walmart, and gets nothing but radio silence for the third time. Accepting defeat, he starts to wander the isles as he looks for the items on the list, shopping basket propped in his elbow like every suburban mom.

“Cumin… What the hell is cumin?” Johnny mutters to himself, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looks for whatever the hell ‘cumin’ is.

His train of unproductive thought is interrupted as something bumps into him, crashing to the ground. Johnny looks over his shoulder to see a really cute boy, scratching his head.

Wait.

Wait, are those cat ears?

Johnny snaps out of his confusion and bends down to the pastel boy’s level. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” he asks.

The pastel boy looks up from the floor, wide doe eyes staring back at him. Johnny tries to ignore the twitching cat ears on his head, but he realizes it’s impossible because the wide doe eyes are now shining brightly.

“Oh my gods, it’s you.”

Johnny blinks in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You don’t know me? I’m your soulmate!” Pastel boy immediately launches himself into Johnny’s arms, nuzzling into his neck. Johnny has to stop himself from pushing the boy away in case he accidentally makes him cry.

I mean, there’s no denying the boy is cute, but that doesn’t explain the cat ears.

“… Remind me your name again?” Johnny asks as he gently pushes the boy away from him.

“You don’t remember? I’m Taeyong, silly!” Pastel boy - wait, Taeyong - replies, giggling softly. Johnny’s suspicion levels are off the charts.

“… Okay, Taeyong… Is there a reason you’re here?”

Taeyong looks up at him, eyes wide and ears twitching excitedly. “We’re on a scavenger hunt! You’re holding the list in your hand!”

Johnny points to the list that Jaehyun gave him. “You.. You mean this list right here?”

Taeyong nods excitedly, standing up from the floor and pulling up Johnny with him. ”Come on! There’s not much time!”

Johnny doesn’t even have the chance to pull out his phone and text Jaehyun, because next thing he knows he’s being pulled all around the store by a tiny cute pastel boy with cat ears, claiming to be his soulmate.

“But Taeyong.. How do you know I’m your soulmate?”

Taeyong’s wide doe eyes blink twice as he dumps a jar of vitamin c gummies into the basket, ears twitching again. “Because you’re my soulmate? Duh~!” he replies in a sing-song voice, smiling widely.

Johnny doesn’t even have time to register whatever stupidity is happening right now before he’s being pulled towards the produce section, Taeyong skittering away in front of him. He stands by the donuts, dumbfounded as Taeyong returns with a mini watermelon.

“This is for Markiepoo, isn’t it?” he replies.

Johnny looks down at the list, and sure enough, Jaehyun scribbled Mini Watermelon for Markiepoo <3 right at the bottom.

Johnny prays to every god in existence that he’s being punked right now. It’s 2018, is anyone even going to get that reference?

Maybe this is one of Jaehyun’s friends who decided to join in on whatever dumbassery he had planned for the day. But that didn’t make sense, because they still needed all of the items on the list. Although he didn’t know who the vitamin c gummies were for… Maybe Yuta? He did get sick pretty often.

Johnny pulls himself out of his thoughts and returns to Pastel Cat Boy Taeyong, still holding the mini watermelon and staring back at him looking like he just walked out of Tokyo Mew Mew.

“We’re done.” he deadpans, and Taeyong follows him to the register, humming to himself.

Johnny pays for everything pretty quickly, hoping that all of this was a dream and that as soon as he left the store, Taeyong would disappear. Or he would wake up. Or something.

But as soon as he exits the store, Taeyong is still there, skipping to his car (how did he know which car is his???) and waiting patiently for Johnny, ears twitching.

Well. Guess Taeyong is coming home with him.

God. Wait til Jaehyun sees this. 


End file.
